Kitty kitty
by Molscat98
Summary: Set in modern day. During the winter Levy McGarden finds a sleeping black cat in her room one day. Poor kitty must be homeless! Turns out this poor kitty isn't from this world. His name is Gajeel Redfox. (Recreating this fanfic- Black cat)


_Kitty kitty_

 _Fairy tail doesn't belong to me_

* * *

"Going home already?" Lucy asked as Levy grabbed her coat.

"You haven't even had a drink yet! Come on Levy don't be boring~" Cana added in a disappointed tone as she waved a beer bottle side to side in a taunting manner.

"Sorry but I have a fair bit of paperwork to finish and I'd like to get it done as soon as I can," Levy waved her friends goodbye then she set off home. Levy and her friends are all teachers at a high school called Fairy high. Every year around the Christmas holidays all the teachers have a party to celebrate. But thanks to Lucy's husband; Natsu and his destructive ways Levy had to redo her paperwork for the headmaster. She started to smile as the thought of Freed trying to explain to the head why someone from his literature department wasn't finished with work. Natsu's pretty lucky to be in the p.e department because Laxus was in charge so Freed let the incident slip by without much of a fuss. Levy held her hand out as snow started to fall. 'Winter is such a beautiful time of year, I just wish it wasn't so cold,' Levy thought. She was pretty sensitive to the cold, being inside in the warm was a much better idea.

She arrived at her one story house and jogged up the steps to her open porch. She searched through her bag and pulled out her keys, unlocks the door and steps inside. The warm air welcomed her home. She locked the door behind her and took off her scarf, coat and shoes. It was only snowing for 5 minutes and she was already covered in snow. "Shower time," She ripped all of her clothes off as she walked towards the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing behind her. She'd pick them up once showered and dump them in the washing basket. Her home was made up of a living room/kitchen. Both are combined into one with nothing but a counter going halfway across the room to separate them.

The bathroom was the door on the right side of the living room and her bedroom was on the opposite side wall. In her bedroom was an alcove doorway leading to her 'library'. In the middle of the living room there was a two seated sofa and rectangular wooden coffee table in front of it. Next to the bathroom door pushed against the wall was the TV on a TV stand. The gap between the coffee table and TV was big enough to walk though. Up against the wall next to her bedroom door was a bookcase.

* * *

Once she felt like she had been in the shower long enough she hopped out and wrapped up in a towel. She collected her clothes and headed for her room. As soon as she opened the door she spotted something that shouldn't have been there. A small lump of black fur curled up on her double bed. 'What the?' Levy walked to her washing basket and dropped her clothes in it. Its black pointy ears flicked at the sound of movement in the room. It lifted its head and looked in her direction. The cats red eyes locking onto hers. Its red piercing eyes made it look like a cat that belonged to satin himself. "Hey," She said in a hushed tone to not startle it. "How'd you get in here?" She slowly approached the seemingly calm cat. It could be feral but it could also be a stray and belong to someone. Its fur was silky and looked well looked after. It must belong to someone. But no one in the area owned a cat like this one. "Can I touch you?" She knelt down and rubbed her fingers together and made a kissing sound asking the cat to approach. It stood and stretched its paws out. It jumped off the bed and strolled into the living room leaving Levy alone. 'That's a little embarrassing. I was completely ignored.' She followed the cat to see of it was leaving her home. If so she could see how it got in. But it was lying on her sofa. "Okay kitty you got to go. I live here not you," She crossed her arms. She looked out one of her windows and noticed the snow was heavier. It would be a little cruel to kick the cat out in such bad snow especially since she wasn't sure if its home was nearby.

Meow~

Her attention went back to the cat. It seemed friendly enough and was clearly used to being around humans. "Alright but if you scratch me you're out," She warned the feline. It jumped off the sofa and walked up to her. It sat at her feet and looked up to her. "Now you want to know me huh? Are you sucking up?" Levy smiled down at the black cat 'What am I doing? You don't understand me,' She felt the cat walk between her legs and brush against her bare skin. She swore she saw a glint in its eye. She then remembered she was in nothing but a towel. It wasn't as though the cat sees a difference between a naked person and a clothed one. But it was strange having eyes on her practically naked body. She bent down and picked up the black fur ball. "Now what are you?" She held the cat up high and checked its sex. "So you're a boy?" She giggled as he looked unamused at her remark. His ears down flat in annoyance "I wanted to be sure~" He was kind of cute even though he looked like he'd kill her. Grumpy kitty. Levy put him back down and walked off to get changed.

She changed into a pink mouse onesie. She didn't care if she was 22, she loved her onesie and especially in winter. She sat on her sofa and placed a shit load of paperwork down. 'Let's get cracking' She reached out and stroked the cats head and scratched behind his ears. It was kind of nice having some company. Maybe she should get a cat. Then something triggered. 'What if he keeps coming back?' If it's a warm place to sleep he might keeping returning. No, no this is a one off. She can't have a cat she doesn't own coming in and out of her house as he pleased. 'I can't just keep him but I don't want to kick him out!'

* * *

The next day Levy woke up on the sofa. Last night she finally finished the work and then treated herself to a little television. She must have fallen asleep while watching it. She got up and yawned. The cat was nowhere to be seen in the room 'I guess he left' She checked her bedroom. Nope not here.

Meow~

She turned around a behind her stood the black cat. 'Maybe not' she sighed "You don't have a collar. Maybe you're chipped," she unzipped her onesie and slipped out of it and went to her draws to choose her outfit "So let's go check."

She went next door to her neighbour Millianna. She loved cats and owned a fair few so she would have a pet carrier and food. As expected she got excited and wanted to see him. Levy promised she could see him later but she really needed to borrow a pet carrier first. She happily gave her what she needed. Levy returned home and encouraged him to get inside the carrier.

To the Vets!

Not chipped, no collar, no one in the neighbourhood seemed to own him or know who did. She stuck up posters just in case though.

"Who do you belong to?" Levy said before putting whatever was on her fork in her mouth. She tried feeding him but he didn't eat ANY of the cat food she put out. She wanted him to eat something so she gave him a plate of her chicken that he devoured in seconds.

* * *

Three days later

She sat on her bed reading, the cat still in her possession. No one had come forth as the owner. Levy had replaced her silverware twice! She had no idea what happened to them or how they suddenly disappeared. Things don't just vanish. It's unsettling to think about something so abnormal happening under your own noes. A knife and fork thief?

"Really!?" A loud unfamiliar voice came from the living room. Someone was in her house! Levy felt her heart quicken and her muscles tightened. She stared at her open bedroom door. The cat came into view. His ears flat down, his tail flicking a little and his fur sticking up. He was clearly irritated. "How many times are you going to try and feed me that crap?!"

…

'Did he just talk?!' Levy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm losing my mind," She continued to stare.

"No I'm losing mine!" He spoke again and walked into the room "You forced me in a plastic box, took me to the vets, let a crazy cat lady terrorize me and you keep trying to feed me cat food!" Levy couldn't believe it. A cat _was_ talking to her. "And now that I have the ability to talk again I'm going to tell you how I fucking feel!" He continued to complain to her. He scolded for being careless and told her that she shouldn't stay up so late working.

"There is no way that this is happening," Levy mumbled to herself. She had to be dreaming.

"So your name is Gajeel?" levy asked. She was still sitting on her bed but now her legs were crossed and she looked a whole lot more comfortable and relaxed. He nodded. "You're from another world where magic exists?" He nodded again. "And you and others from your world come into this world to collect magic energy so you can use magic in your world?" he nodded once more. "And you expect me to believe I'm not crazy!?" She grabbed him and held him up high. "I am losing my mind aren't I?"

"You're not going crazy. You just need to let it sink in," Gajeel said trying to calm her down "I'm not even a cat. I'm a human,"

"When why are you a cat?"

"This has happened a couple of times to other people. It's a thing that happens and no one knows why. And for some reason it's always cats." He looks her up and down "And as a human I don't like you picking me up," Levy placed him back down and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry."

"No more goddamn cat food understand?"

"Okay."

"By the way I'm the one that took your silverware. Just so you know"

"What? Why?"

"I was hungry."

"You ate metal!?"

* * *

2 days later

She was slowly excepting the fact that she had a talking cat in her house. She wished she could show her friends that her cat was talking and prove to herself she wasn't crazy. But she was sworn to secrecy. She wasn't even supposed to know about this other world in the first place. Apparently members from his 'guild' would sometimes come into this world and take magic. They store the energy at the guild and it gives all the members the ability to use their magic. Even though we have magic energy in this world we can't use it.

"Gajeel you have got to stop eating my silverware!" Levy said as she opened her kitchen drawers that held her cutlery.

"I was hungry," Gajeel said sitting on the counters that separated the rooms.

"If you eat anything metal that belongs to be I'll stick Millianna on you." Gajeel's hair stood on end as he remembered the encounter with Levy's cat loving psycho neighbour. He nearly died in her crushing death trap of a hug.

"Alright! Just don't let her back in!"

"Good, so this is the last time I'll be going shopping this month," She said as she picked up her bag and set off to buy some more things for the last time. "Behave,"

She was out long than she anticipated. She ran into a couple of friends and they encouraged her to do some last minute Christmas shopping. It was 6 days till Christmas so things were still pretty busy around the shops. It was getting pretty late so she hurried home like no tomorrow.

She came back and spotted her bedroom door open and her clothes being thrown out the room. She took her shoes off and walked into her room.

"What is g-" She froze. In front of her stood a tall, muscular, naked man. His back was facing her but he turned his head to her when she stood in the doorway. He has a long black tail and pointy cat ears.

"Got anything for me to wear?" He turned his body around. Thank god he was covering up his manhood with something but did it have to be her clothes that he did it with?

"Wha- How-Who?"

"Wow you're smaller than I thought," He grinned as he poked fun at her for her size.

"G-Gajeel? What happened?" She covered her eyes and her face became flushed. Gajeel chuckled as she averted her eyes from his nude form.

"I told ya I was a human. This is what I look like. I don't have these stupid things though," He tugged on his ears.

"I need to give you something to cover with!" She ran off and came back with a towel. "I don't have any clothes you could wear so wrap this around you," He took it off her and then released the clothing that was covering him up in the process. She looked down and her heart skipped a beat 'Oh my goodness' she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Thanks," Gajeel said snapping Levy out of her stare. She looked up at him, her face held nothing but embarrassment. "You sure ya want me to cover up?"

"I-I'm leaving," She hurried out the room and shut the door. She headed to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

"I'd like to take the magic energy from you now," Gajeel was standing right behind her. Levy looked at him though the mirror in front of her "Once I take it from ya I can go."

"How do you take 'energy' anyway?" She dried her face with a hand towel. Gajeel grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She shuddered at the sudden sensation of his lips kissing her neck. "What are you doing?"

"To take magic from you I need to kiss ya," He nipped her neck and trailed kisses down to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, it felt kind of nice. He watched her reaction in the mirror. He grinned against her shoulder and moved his hands lifting her shirt up. She placed her hands over the top of his.

"Seriously what are you playing at?" Gajeel spun her around and stole her lips. He dominated her the moment their lips touched forcing her to open her mouth letting his tongue slide in. She ran her hand through his hair then griped it. The kiss was rough and demanding but his thirst for control made Levy tremble with excitement. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. It had been so long since Levy felt the fire of temptation inside of her. A fire that grew more and more by each passing moment. Soon enough she was rested on top of her bed with Gajeel above her. He pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing Levy's black bra. "Why do I have the feeling its more than a kiss your after?" Levy touched his abdomen and admired the structure of his body.

"Because it _is_ more than a kiss I'm after," He pulled her trousers down and threw them to the floor.

"You sure don't waste time," Levy said showing a hint of nervousness.

"I'm impatient because you have been flaunting your body at me," He slipped his hand under her bra and ran his thumbs over her perky nipples. "Showing me your naked body just because I was in a cat form. It was so unfair," He uncovered her breasts by pulling her bra up. He bent down and stoked his tongue over her nipple and he fondled the other. Levy bit her lip at the feeling of his wet mouth sucking on her sensitive parts.

"It's not like I was doing it on purpose. I thought you really were a cat," She protested, even if he was in the midst of giving her pleasure she didn't want him accusing her of tempting him. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her inner thighs. He sucked on the exposed skin right next to her underwear. Surly a lot of these kisses will leave marks but she didn't care all too much. He ran his fingers over her covered sex and pulled it to the side. As soon as she was exposed he sucked on her clit, this caused her to throw her head back. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and tried to muffle her moans. Her lewd moans furthered his hunger and made him bolder. He pulled her undies off completely then hugged her hips and pulls her up higher. Levy watched as he ravished her between her legs. He lapped up her juices and teased her clit. His cocky grin made her senses tingle with excitement. "Gajeel," Gajeel stopped and lowered her back down. Even without her telling him it was clear what she wanted. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted himself inside her. Before she screamed out his lips claimed her once more. It hurt a little as she had to adjust to his size but soon enough it was just plain pleasure. They both moaned into each other's mouths and Levy's hands found their way to Gajeel's back. Gajeel broke the kiss and clenched his teeth together, thrusting deep into her over and over. By god she was tight. She moaned each and every time he shoved inside. Her nails dug into his back. The quicker he got the quicker the feeling grew inside of her. "It feels so good!" Levy cried out, she had long lost her bashfulness. He had already brought out her crazed lust after all. He pushed himself up and stopped him movements. With his confident smile still on his face he chuckled. She couldn't help but find his cockiness almost irresistible. His powerful red eyes filled with lust and naughty thoughts.

"God you make me want to tease you," He moved his hands down her body feeling her gorgeous curves. He slammed inside of her all at once casing her to moan out in surprise "Or I could just fuck you silly," Levy smiled back at him.

"I think I'll go with the latter."

* * *

The next morning Levy woke up in the arms of Gajeel. She sleepily wiped her eyes and prided herself out of his hug. He was still fast asleep, looking as peaceful as he did when he was that black lump of fur. His ears and tail had disappeared now so he was back to normal. Levy ran her fingers across the silver studs on his chin. She couldn't believe what had happened over the last couple of days. It still didn't feel real. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. Well it was going to be a peck until he placed his hand behind her head and kissed her passionately. Despite his rough ways he was surprisingly affectionate and tender. Rough and tender at the same time?

"This is something to wake up to," Gajeel said as he sat himself up.

"Don't get used to it bucko. That was a one off," Levy hopped of the bed. She looked up at the clock, 10:36. She never stayed in bed that long… well she did go to sleep pretty late and she was _extremely_ worn out by the night's events.

"Why not? You wanna do it again right? I do," He watched as she went through her draws and put on some underwear. 'At least he's honest.'

"It's not like we are going to see one another again. You don't even belong in this world."

"Who said we won't see each other again?" He shot up out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her giving her a back hug. "I'd like to see you again. This is my territory after all," Gajeel nuzzled into her neck. Levy's shy side built up again and she blushed. "I lied you know."

"About?"

"I don't need to kiss you to take your magic energy. I just need to be near you. It comes from your aura."

"Y-you-" Levy pushed him off. "You lied?!" She looked a mix between embarrassed and angry. Gajeel couldn't tell which one made her face red. "You perverted cat!" He laughed a little. She looked so cute! He patted her head as if she was a child.

"Oh well, what's done is done. At least you know now."

* * *

Like hell she would let him come back again.

But that won't stop him trying…

* * *

I hope you liked it! This was more or less practice for my gajevy love making scenes to see if I should write one for Lifelong mate. Please, please, please, please tell me what you thought :3


End file.
